Vibrations
by LivingInADream95
Summary: Story prompt: Joey walks in on Rachel naked in the bathroom using a dildo and decides to help her out. J/R smut. Just a oneshot. Rated M for a reason.


**AN: This story was inspired by a prompt from one of my amazing readers. It's Joey/Rachel smut. Reviews are appreciated and if anyone has any story ideas they'd like to see me write, don't hesitate to send me a message. Hopefully I did my prompt justice :)**

**Vibrations**

Rachel threw her head back and moaned as the vibrator ran across her nether region. For once she didn't have to stifle her pleasure because Monica was out with Chandler, leaving Rachel home alone with her sleek new toy.

Rachel grasped at her voluptuous breasts with her free hand, using the other to work herself with her vibrator. She still blushed when she remembered coming home with it in her purse the afternoon she snuck out to buy it. The whole gang had been lingering in the kitchen talking about this and that and they all focused on Rachel when she walked into the apartment. She remembered having to struggle to keep the blush off of her face and act normal. She was terrified someone would find out, especially Joey, but no one seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary. Rachel still counted her lucky stars that no one caught on.

Rachel was too transfixed by her current state of pleasure to hear the door to the apartment open and close as someone walked in.

As Joey walked into Monica and Rachel's apartment, expecting to find everyone here, he saw no one. All of a sudden he heard noises coming from somewhere in the apartment. Joey went on high alert, fearing an intruder. He grabbed the nearest weapon he could find, which happened to be a ratty old umbrella. He didn't have time to look for something better, so the beat up umbrella would have to do.

He slinked through the apartment like a spy from an old cartoon, television being Joey's only reference for how to fend off an intruder. He tiptoed his way through the girls' apartment, cupping his ear theatrically to listen for more noise. It didn't take long for his wish to be granted. He heard a grunt coming from the bathroom.

Joey held his umbrella up at the ready, as if it were a baseball bat rather than a beat up hunk of flimsy metal and cloth, and prepared himself to open the door and face the culprit. He was not expecting what he saw next.

Rachel screamed when she heard the bathroom door open and someone gasp. She felt her face blaze as she looked up to see whom it was. Her mouth fell open when she saw Joey standing in the doorway staring at her, eyes glazed over. She heard the vibrator clank as it hit the floor, having lost control of her motor skills.

The vibrator buzzed across the bathroom tile as they stood there frozen in place, Rachel out of mortification and Joey out of pure lust.

Seconds later, Joey got his bearings and decided that the best route was to crack a joke and ease the tension.

"We have to quit meeting like this," he said with a grin, remembering the last time he saw Rachel naked.

She stared at him stonily. If looks could kill, Joey had a feeling he'd be dead and lying on the floor next to the forgotten vibrator.

Joey was starting to feel nervous, having her just staring at him like that. He knew he should leave and pretend that this never happened, but he couldn't seem to get him feet to work.

"Look, Rach…" he stammered, unsure of what to say next.

Rachel put her hand up, signaling him to be quiet. Joey obliged, miming zipping his mouth and throwing away the key. She took a hesitant step forward, knowing this was a bad idea but unable to stop herself from doing it anyways.

Joey stood stock still as she closed the distance between them, cupping his face in her hands and bringing her lips to his. It took him a minute to process what was happening, but once he did he kissed her back with enthusiasm.

Rachel raked her hands through his hair, tugging lightly as she deepened this kiss, bringing her tongue out to brush against his lips. Joey parted his lips and brought his tongue out to meet hers. He massaged her tongue with his, taking the lead.

After a few minutes of kissing each other gently, sweetly, Joey decided it was time to take things to the next level. He picked Rachel up, grabbing her by the ass. After letting out a squeak of surprise, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck.

He pushed her up against the wall and began to kiss her passionately. He brought her over to the sink and plopped her down on top, all without breaking the kiss.

When he started taking off his shirt, Rachel took it as her cue to rid herself of hers as well. She tugged her sweater over her head and tossed it to the ground, leaving her in only her undergarments and a short skirt, sitting on her bathroom sink.

As Joey tossed his shirt onto the floor, he bent down to pick up the forgotten vibrator, turning it off and placing it on the sink by Rachel. She watched him cautiously, waiting to see what he would do next.

It's not like having sex was new for Rachel, she had had several partners before now, but this was different. This was Joey. She didn't have feelings for him per say, but he was a friend and she didn't want to ruin their friendship. Before they took this any further Rachel had to establish some common ground, not wanting things to get messy later on.

"So," she began shakily. "What we're about to do, it can't mean anything. This is just about sex. If we bring feelings into this, it's going to get messy. I've been down that road before with Ross, I can't go there again…"

Joey placed a hand under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes and effectively silencing her. She stared at him in silence, awaiting his response. He kissed her forcefully. She had to brace herself on the sink to keep from falling over.

They broke apart when they both ran out of air. When Joey had caught his breath he said, "I know Rach. I don't do relationships, remember?"

Rachel chuckled to herself. Of course he knew that this was just about sex. This was Joey she was talking about after all. She smiled at him and pulled him against her, pressing her chest against his. He took that as permission to continue.

They continued to kiss, letting their hands wander, Rachel's focusing on his back, feeling the muscles ripple beneath his skin, while Joey's hands lingered on her breasts, rubbing them through the fabric of her bra. She moaned as his thumb grazed over her nipple. Even through the cotton, she felt her nipple perk up and a small shock run through her body, stopping at her womanhood.

Joey unhooked Rachel's bra. She lowered her arms, allowing the unwanted garment to hit the floor alongside their previously discarded clothing. As he fondled her perky breasts, paying close attention to both, suckling one while his one hand massaged the other, she fumbled with the button on his pants. With a little effort, she had the button unclasped and the zipper pulled down, allowing her to tug his pants down and expose his boxers and prominent erection. He moaned as her hand grazed over his stiff cock, causing it to twitch and send tingles throughout his lower body.

She rubbed him through his boxers as he fondled, licked, and kissed his way down her torso, stopping at the waistband of her skirt. Rather than remove her skirt right away, Joey moved his attention to her lower thigh, kissing a trail up her milky thigh until he was met by her skirt once again. He snaked a hand beneath the material, brushing his fingers over her lacy panties. She moaned and bit her lip, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Joey.

He considered himself to be quite the lady's man, which meant he had to pay attention to how his partner felt during the act. He had learnt to read women pretty well over the years, what with all the practice he gets. He smirked to himself. Rachel was oblivious to this as she was too focused on his erection, finally pulling his boxers down to admire Joey Jr in all his glory. When her fingers brushed over the head of his cock he shuddered. Sure, women had stroked him off before, but never like this. Rachel was so gentle about it, yet not too gentle. He could tell she knew what she was doing. That thought excited him even further, hardening his cock to a point akin to steel.

After a few minutes of agonizing stroking, Rachel pulled her hand away from him and hopped off the sink. She removed her skirt and bent down to her knees in front of him. He looked down at her, a look of awe on his face. As many partners as Joey had had, few had ever been willing to do this for him. Those who did had all been terrible. Joey had a feeling this time would be different.

He had been right. Rachel knew just the right pace to go at, how hard to suck, when to take him in all the way, when to tease the head. She was perfect. Joey could feel himself getting closer as she started to deep throat him. He tugged at her hair and tried to hold off as long as he could as he stammered an incoherent warning to her, his mind too caught up in the pleasure he was feeling to form proper sentences.

Despite the slurred and missing words, Rachel understood what Joey was trying to tell her. She started to massage his balls to help him along, ready to take all that he could give her. Moments later, Rachel felt him releasing into the back of her throat. She fought not to gag, trying to swallow it as quickly as she could. She could feel Joey writhing above her, lost in the aftershocks of his orgasm.

When he was finished, she licked the tip, suckling a little, and then rose back to her feet. She pulled him flush against her and began kissing his neck. She wanted to kiss his mouth, but wasn't sure what he would think of that considering.

When Joey finally came back to his senses, he pulled her face to his, kissing her passionately, not caring about the taste of his cum on her tongue. It wasn't all that unpleasant to be honest, just a salty tangy sort of taste. He was not about to deny her a kiss after what she had just done. He had never felt so much pleasure in his entire life, and it wasn't from lack of trying. Joey knew right then and there that he did not want this to be a one-time thing.

He wasn't looking to start a relationship with her or anything like that, but perhaps friends with benefits would be a nice compromise. Joey didn't care what title they gave it, as long as he got to have sex with Rachel. But that was an issue for another day, right now was about pleasing her.

Joey plopped her back onto the sink, kissing her neck and nipping at her ear. She threaded her fingers through his hair as she let out a few deep, throaty moans. Joey had barely touched her and already she was going wild for him. There was something about him. She chalked it up to some sort of raw animalistic passion, something she had been missing in previous encounters. She needed to start seeing men more like him.

He worked his way back down her body, finally reaching her center once again. He ran his fingers over her lips, through her panties. He could feel how wet she was already. She was ready for him and he had barely just gotten started. Joey smiled. She had no idea what she was in for.

He teased her for a little while through her panties. After a while he finally gave into her pleas and slid them off of her, adding them to their pile of clothing, leaving them both naked. If Joey hadn't been so caught up in his lust, he would have spent an eternity ogling her naked body, but as it was, he gave her a quick appreciative once over before going back to his ministrations.

He ran his fingers over her slick pussy, slowly inserting a finger. When he slid a second finger inside of her she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him hard against her, kissing him forcefully. He could feel her moan against his mouth as their lips dueled for dominance.

When Rachel was writhing beneath him, Joey decided it was time to bring the forgotten vibrator back into play. He picked up the slim metallic purple instrument of pleasure and examined it for a brief second, somewhat lacking in experience in this area. He didn't usually include toys in his sexual conquests, but with Rachel, this was more than just some one-night stand. Even if this was just about sex, he wanted to make it special for her. A night she wouldn't forget. He wanted to be the best she'd ever had.

He clicked the vibrator to life, feeling it pulse against his palm as he held it. He looked at it conspiratorially, causing Rachel to laugh against her better judgment. He gave her a classic Joey look before turning his attention back to the contraption.

Rachel reached a hand out to place over Joey's, guiding him. She could tell that he'd never used one of these before on a woman and she wanted to show him how. She brought their hands to her body and ran the vibrator over her clit then down along her lips, moaning as she went.

After a while Joey got the hang of it, allowing Rachel to remove her hand from his and grip at his back instead, digging her nails in as he slid the device inside of her then back out again. It wasn't long before she was losing control. She knew she was going to come soon if he didn't stop, so she stammered out a warning, rather similar to the one he'd given her.

That's when he decided to get his mouth involved, causing her pleasure to heighten even further. He bent down before her, lapping at her dripping pussy. Her moans were getting louder and louder as she struggled to hold on. She could feel her nerves firing off in all directions as he took her clit between his lips and sucked. That was enough to do her in.

She finally let all of that built up tension release and come exploding out of her. She gripped onto the sink, trying to keep her balance as she writhed and convulsed. When the aftershocks wore of she sunk forward onto his chest, Joey having stood up moments before, anticipating a similar reaction.

They stayed like this for a few moments, Joey allowing her to catch her breath and come back down from her high. He stroked her hair and whispered soothingly as she clung to him.

Eventually Rachel came down from her high and she and Joey went on to have the best sex they'd ever had in their lives. Joey knowing all the right things to do and Rachel figuring out how to drive him wild. They made love in the bathroom, then the living room, then again in her bedroom until finally they were both completely exhausted. They fell asleep together, promising that this would not be the last night that they did this. They agreed on a no strings attached relationship.

**AN: I know, I know, the ending was a bit of a cop out. I'm sorry about that. The story was getting to be a lot longer than I was hoping for and I decided it was best to just leave some things up to the imagination. Besides, this story was meant to be about the vibrator ;)**


End file.
